Breakaway/My Happy Ending
Breakaway/My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne/Kelly Clarkson ''is a song featured in the fifth episode of Season One of ''Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight, The Grief of Acceptance. It is sung by New Directions. Lyrics New Directions: Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down Jade: I'd just stare out my window Dreaming of what could be New Directions (Gina): And if I'd end up happy I would pray (I would pray) New Directions: So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Lena: Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Paul: Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I prayed I could break away Jade: Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Gina: Was it something I did? Was it something You said? Lena: Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Skyler: Held up so high On such a breakable thread New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky Jade: And I'll make a wish Lena: Take a chance Skyler: Make a change Paul: And breakaway Gina: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love New Directions: I'll take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Skyler and Paul with Gina and Jade: You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending Lena with Jade: So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Skyler (Gina): Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will) And breakaway Jade with Paul: It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done New Directions: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging around revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway Paul: I'll spread my wings Paul and Lena: And I'll learn how to fly Paul, Lena and Jade: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye Paul, Lena, Jade and Skyler: I gotta take a risk Paul, Lena, Jade, Skyler and Gina: Take a chance Make a change And breakaway New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway Lena with New Directions: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending All: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Mash Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Jade Richman Category:Songs sung by Skyler Parks Category:Songs sung by Gina Garcia Category:Songs sung by Lena Faith Category:Songs sung by Paul Prescott